Pemontions
by xCrimson-starx
Summary: MM fic Gackt discovers he has a gift, but its not all its cracked up to be. Finished...remaining chapters on my LJ
1. Chapter 1

Seeing as its half term I decided to celebrate by starting a new fanfic…

---------------

Malice Mizer peformed 'Illuminati' like so many times before, the audience clapped and cheered and sang along throughout the whole thing. Gackt Camui thought it amazing. So many people were there, just to see the five of them. He felt honoured that it was him they had picked to be their vocalist, that he could be apart of something so great. And people had said that it wouldn't work…ha!

After the show, the band headed backstage to get changed out of their costumes. As Gackt made his way to his he was ambushed by a tall figure who wrapped their arms around him.

"Little brother! I'm so glad I came you were amazing, don't tell your brother but you were always my favourite" Gackt gasped, his sister was squeezing him so much he could barely breathe

"Get….off…me" he managed to say.

"oops" his sister grinned, letting him go, "sorry, lets be civalised, hello Gackuto" she said holding out her hand for him to shake it. Rolling his eyes, Gackt took it.

_There was a wedding scene, Gackt saw his sister walking down the isle in a traditional wedding dress, approaching some strange man Gackt had never seen before._

Gackt let go of his sister's hand. What was that he had just seen? Had this been some sort of vision of the future?

"Why are you here?" Gackt asked, pulling himself together. "And why are you being nice to me?"

"Cant a sister come see her little brother?" Gackt gave her a look. "Ok…I need money" she confessed

"aha! Why?"

"Because I'm getting a divorce, I've met someone else". Gackt froze; he HAD just seen the future"

"And you wish to marry this other man?"

…

"How'd you know?"

"It doesn't matter".

"You're a freak" Gackt heard his best friend reply mockingly as he told him what had happened.

"I'm serious, I saw the future"

"oooooo psychic" The redhead laughed poking his friend in the arm.

"Why yes, yes I am" Gackt replied grinning

"Ok then, tell me what you see in my future" the drummer replied, holding out his hand to his friend. Gackt grinned

"Ok then" he took hold of Kami's hand.

_Kami was above him, kissing him gently on his lips, check and neck. Gackt saw his own eyes close in pleasure and Kami's hands moved over his chest_

"FUCK" Gackt cried loudly, falling off the sofa they were both sitting on. Kami giggled.

"baka, it wasn't THAT bad was it? What did you see?" he asked, still giggling at Gackt's clumsiness. Gackt got up and sat back on the sofa.

"errm well errm" was all he could manage

"aww come on, best friends are always honest with each other"

"yes! Friends kami friends, just friends that's all, nothing sexual between us, straight as boards us" Gackt stuttered clumsily. Kami looked at him.

"Gaaaacccckt what was it? Were we having sex?"

"No we weren't we were…almost having sex" Gackt whispered. A sly smirk appeared on Kami's lips.

"Well I'd hate for you to be a lousy psychic" he grinned "I think we'd better make this prophecy come true" he grinned, taking Gackt by the wrist and leading him to his bedroom. He pulled Gackt close to him as they walked and whispered into his ear "the truth is I've always wanted you". Gackt's stomach was filled with butterflies, kind of ironic when he thought about it. But secretly, he had always wanted Kami too. He had always been too afraid to admit it. But, he guessed seeing as Kami was leading him to his bedroom, nothing had to be said and the mutual understanding the two had between them helped this.

The next morning Gackt awoke before Kami. He felt so happy to finally have the older man in his arms. He moved a strand of red hair out of the drummers face and sighed happily, taking the other mans hand in his.

_Mana, Yuki and Közi stood in a line. Each was wearing black. Sobs and tears could be heard from elsewhere. There was a flash. An open coffin, with Kami's pale form lying there. Another flash. A tombstone bearing the name Ukyou Kamimura. _

Gackt dropped his lover's hand. Shock and despair overcame him. He lay there clutching Kami tightly for a long time. 'I won't let this happen' he thought 'there's no way on earth'.

--------------------

I'm only planning on this to be a short story. Three chapters at the most, I feel like I needed a break form my other one and this idea sort of floated into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Gackt had fallen into an uneasy sleep, he kept having nightmares about the different ways in which Kami could die and always awoke with sweat streaming down his face, mixed with his tears. Every time he woke he would put his head to Kami's chest and listen intently for a heartbeat. Every time, he found one. He was glad when, after his fifth nightmare that night, he woke to find it was 5 am. Not wanting to go through any more of those horrible dreams, he decided to get up and shower. As the water washed over the singers face he began to wonder if he had been hallucinating 'maybe im just working too hard' he thought to himself maybe he had actually been dreaming and had only half woken when he got out of bed, maybe when he went back into his bedroom he'd find an empty bed, although, he half wished he would find Kami there sleeping.

It took Gackt about an hour to fully wash himself, dress and coat himself in platinum egoist. He left his room-sized closet and walked into his bedroom. His heart skipped a beat. Kami was still there. Sleeping just as peacefully as he was when Gackt had left him. Gackt sighed. It certainly wasn't a dream. His first instinct was to go over and get back into bed with Kami, holding him tightly and never letting him go, but he guessed that he would probably wake the sleeping man and he didn't want to disturb him. Instead, he sat down softly on the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed Kami's cheek gently. After watching Kami sleep for a long time, he decided to go and make breakfast.

Gackt moved around the kitchen quite quickly, he busily prepared food but tried to stay quiet, wanting to let Kami sleep as long as possible. As he made the finishing touches to the meal, Kami entered the room, running his hand through his messed up hair, he was dressed, obviously in the same clothes as the night before, he blinked sleepily in the light and smiled at Gackt

"Something smells good"

"Well I hoped it would" Gackt replied "I made it just for you". Kami grinned, sitting at the breakfast counter as Gackt pushed forward a plate of food. "What would you like to drink?" Gackt asked

"Tea?" Kami enquired, still smiling.

"Ok" Gackt smiled back, turning away to prepare his drink.

The two sat eating and drinking, Kami trying to push the conversation forward. Gackt remained quite quiet.

"Ano…Gackt…is anything wrong?" Kami finally asked him

"What? Oh…no" the singer replied, lowering his head. The room remained quiet for awhile. Kami queried again.

"You look tired, did you get enough sleep last night?" Gackt shook his head

"I'm fine"

"Your not, I can tell". Kami had finished his breakfast and was now staring at Gackt with a concerned look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU IM FINE WHY CANT YOU JUST BELIEVE WHAT I FUCKING SAY?" Gackt found himself yelling. Kami looked shocked. Gackt's sudden outburst had scared him; the singer was quite a scary person when he got angry. He got up from his chair and bowed slightly, his red hair falling in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, Ill leave you alone, see you at work" he smiled as best he could and walked to the door. Kami hesitated slightly as he opened it, he took one last glance at Gackt and left. Gackt sat in his chair, another burst of anger caused him to fling his arm to the side, knocking both plates and his own cup of tea off the counter, the half empty cup spilling its contents all over the floor. This time however, he was angry at himself, angry that he had lost his temper and shouted at Kami, he hadn't meant to, he just didn't want to tell the drummer that he was going to die. It was better off if Kami didn't know anything, he wanted his last moments to be happy, he loved seeing Kami smile, he didn't want to take that away. It was the only thing that kept him sane when Mana was pushing them too hard or when Közi complained that Gackt wasn't holding him the right way during fanservice, or when Yuki was all hyped up off chocolate.

A few hours later, Gackt walked onto the stage where Malice Mizer were due to perform that night. Technicians were busy sorting out the lights and sounds, while roadies carefully carried the bands instruments onto the stage. The rest of the band were already there, Kami looked away shyly when he saw Gackt enter.

"You're late" Mana frowned walking to meet the singer halfway.

"I was caught in traffic" Gackt replied, not in the mood for another one of mana's rants.

"I do everything, I make sure everything's perfect for you, I make sure you look fucking good on that stage, I make you the most wanted man in Japan and you cant even have the courtesy to turn up to rehearsals on time" he snapped, glaring at the singer who now wished he had just stayed in bed that morning. He sighed

"I don't control the traffic Mana"

"No but you coulve set out earlier" the guitarist broke his glare and stormed offstage. Közi and Yuki followed. Gackt sighed, sitting on the steps of the stage and putting his face in his hands. The day was just getting worse. He and Mana had not been able to get along for a while now, while onstage, their fanservice told the fans otherwise, behind closed doors, they had secretly began to hate each other. Gackt suddenly felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kami standing above him. The drummer smiled and sat beside him on the step.

"Mana's not in the best of moods today"

"You think?"

"It doesn't help that wont talk about what's wrong with you, you seemed happy last night, it's almost like you got some bad news overnight". Gackt smiled 'If you only knew' he thought.

"I don't know what's wrong Kami" he lied.

"That's ok" Kami replied, pulling Gackt to him "You have plenty of time to figure it out, and when you do, tell me ok?"

"I will…ano…im sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to snap at you like that"

"Don't worry about it". The two stayed together before Yuki reappeared onstage

"Mana wishes to speak with you Gackt" he said seriously, ignoring the fact that Gackt and Kami were holding each other as lovers for the first time in public. "Kami you better come too" he added before turning and leaving. Gackt and Kami looked at each other in confusion before getting up and following.

Gackt and Kami entered the room where Mana, Közi and Yuki were waiting.

"Take a seat" Mana smiled at Kami, pulling put a seat beside him. Kami took a nervous glance at Gackt and obeyed. "We've come to a decision Gackt" Mana smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile, it's the type of smile a young boy gets when he sees something he shouldn't, or when someone lies to get their own way. "Working with you has become tiresome, the lyrics you write arebecomming boring and your entire stage presence gets on my nerves…this will be your last concert with us, as of tonight, your fired."


End file.
